Winter Sonata
by LeafBun
Summary: Sess/Kag Kagome and Sesshoumaru go to the same school. Finally, Kagome melts his ice cold heart and they start a relationship. Only to have Sesshoumaru die. Then how can Kagome meet him again after 10 yrs?
1. The New Student

I got this idea from a movie that is still on right now at KTSF. If your interested you can  
watch it. (Though you would have to understand Chinese.) I will use part of the idea from the  
movie and the other parts, I will make it up. So don't tell me it sounds like that movie if you  
watched it! Okay, I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast, so please don't sue!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The New Student  
  
*Huff*  
*Huff*  
A girl around the age of fifteen, wearing a pink and white coat ran down the street. It was  
winter and it was freezing, the girl quickly wrapped her scarf closer to her. Then she spotted her  
friend, and quickly went over to greet him.  
"Miroku, we're going to be late!"  
"I know, where is that bus?"  
They waited for a few more minutes when a black bus drove up to them. The bus was so  
full, that there was barely any breathing space left. Miroku quickly shoved Kagome onto the bus,  
but when he tried to get on, there was no room left. Actually, there was barely any room left for a  
bee.   
"Miroku!" called Kagome as the bus door closed right in her face. She had her face  
pressed roughly against the glass, with one arm in the air and the other under her chin. She was in  
the same position until she came to her stop. (The bus is really crowded in China. I know, I live  
there for six years.)  
"Miroku is going to be late, and it's all because of me." thought the girl with guilt.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
*Ring*  
The school bell rang, and every one rushed toward their classroom, but there was still no  
sign of Miroku. She sat in her desk and sighed as her friends gathered around her.  
"I heard there is a new student." said Amy excitedly. She had dark blue eyes, and is  
always full of information.  
"Is it male of female?" asked Ally, who loves to gossip.  
"Who cares." said Molly, who had freckles and was the fattest girl in school. "I still think  
Matthew is the cutest!"  
Everyone cringed and stared at Matthew, who was currently sleeping with drool coming  
out of his mouth.  
"Well, as I always say, even the worst person is great in the eyes of its beholder." said  
Ally.  
"Anyway," Amy interrupted, wanting the attention back, "it's a male."  
"In that case," added Kagura who just walked in, "he is mine. You better keep away from  
him if you know what is good for you." Then she walked toward her desk, while swinging her  
hips. All the guys stared after Kagura drooling.  
Ally was about to say something horrible when the teacher walked in. Quickly, everyone  
scrambled to their desks. "We have a new student! And I want all of you to be nice and show him  
around." stated the teacher with a smile. "Now lets welcome Sesshoumaru to our school."  
A tall boy with long silver hair walked in. He had his head held high, which showed his  
pride. All the girls stared at the handsome new student. Kagura smirked and thought, "He is all  
mine. No one can resist me."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
*Ring*  
"Class dismissed." called the teacher as everyone walked out for recess. Kagura  
immediately caught up with Sesshoumaru and began to ask lots of questions.  
All the girls sat around the table and the main topic was the new student, Sesshoumaru. "I  
think he's gorgeous!" giggled Ally.  
"Yeah, I agree." added Amy.  
"I still think Matthew is better." stated Molly with a obvious tone.  
"Never mind. Molly it way to stuck on Matthew." sighed Ally as she rolled her eyes.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
*Ring*  
Everyone was up and talking, because the math teacher is always ten minutes late. "Hey,  
how about I give you the privilege to walk me home?" said Kagura with a seductive smile. The  
boys glared at Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru just stared at Kagura coldly and ignored her. Kagura was a bit angry that  
Sesshoumaru had ignored her, but thankfully the teacher chose this time to walk in.  
The math teacher kept talking, unaware that no one was paying attention except for  
Sesshoumaru and another girl.  
*Ring*  
Finally class was over. A boy named Kouga walked over to Sesshoumaru and asked  
angrily, "What do you have that I don't have? Why did Kagura even pay attention to you?"  
Sesshoumaru just stared at him as if he was an idiot and walked away. Kouga became  
furious and grabbed him when Miroku stepped in. "Kouga, leave him alone. He is new, and if  
your jealous, try winning Kagura's heart instead of picking on others."  
Kouga glared at Sesshoumaru one more time before leaving. Miroku held out his hand for  
Sesshoumaru and said, "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Miroku. I was late for school so I didn't see  
you this morning."  
Sesshoumaru just looked at the hand, and without a word left. "He is so arrogant." stated  
Ally.  
Miroku looked down and noticed that Sesshoumaru forgot one of his books.  
"Sesshoumaru, wait!" But Sesshoumaru either didn't hear Miroku, or just ignored him. Miroku  
was going to go after him when his friend, the girl with the pink and white coat, said, "Give me  
the book. I'll give it to him."  
Miroku nodded and handed the book to her. Then she turned and went in search for  
Sesshoumaru. "That's a change." stated Amy surprised.  
"I thought she would never fall in love." said Ally.  
"It doesn't have to be love, you know." said Molly as she stared at Matthew.  
"No one asked you." retorted Ally.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Sesshoumaru, STOP!" yelled the girl. "Can't you at least answer? Don't always be so  
cold, there are people who really want to make friends with you."  
"What do you want?" asked Sesshoumaru, speaking for the first time in the day.  
"Here," as she gave him back his book, "you forgot it and left it on your desk. Anyway,  
my name is Kagome and welcome to our school. I hope you enjoy it here."  
Sesshoumaru just nodded and took the book from Kagome and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like it? Please review! 


	2. Rivals

Here is the next chapter. And as always, I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast and never  
will.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rivals  
  
"What is the answer to this math problem?" asked the math teacher in the conference.  
"How are we suppose to know? You're the math teacher." replied the history teacher.  
"Who asked you this question?" asked the biology teacher.  
"Well, it was asked by a student named Kagome."  
"She is really brilliant."  
"The answer is really simple." replied a figure. No one could see his face because the  
lights were turned off. Then he preceded to tell them the answer and how it was solved. Right  
after he answered the question, he turned and left.  
The math teacher ran out after him and said, "Stop! Who are you."  
He turned around and stated, "My name is Sesshoumaru and I am a student here."  
"Unbelievable, I have been outwitted by two students." he said with a smile. " I am  
suppose to be your math teacher, my name is Inutaisho and I have a son named Inuyasha who  
also attends here."  
Sesshoumaru ignored his blabbering and left for his first period.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Kagome!" called Sango, Kagome's best friend.   
"Sango, where were you and Inuyasha yesterday?" asked Kagome.  
"I didn't feel good yesterday, and Inuyasha, I don't know."  
"Well, we had a new student yesterday."  
"Male or female?"  
"Male."  
"Is he handsome?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you like him?"  
"Sango! Don't you go any farther."  
"Okay, what is his name?"  
"Sesshoumaru, and he is very cold towards everyone."  
"Hmm, I bet Kagura already claimed him as her boyfriend."  
"Yep, and she is really mad."  
"Why?"  
"Sesshoumaru just ignores her as if she doesn't exist."  
"That's a first."  
"Not really."  
"For the exception of Inuyasha of course. He has a crush on you since first grade."  
"Sango, lets stop talking about me and talk about you and Miroku."  
Sango turned beet red and would have turned redder if the bell hasn't saved her.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Molly, your up first." said the piano teacher. Molly gave a nod and trudged up to the  
piano and sat down on the bench. Molly placed her fingers on the piano and began playing.   
"You get a D." stated the teacher.  
"What? Can I please try again?" pleaded Molly.  
"No, next, Kagura."  
Kagura played the piece proudly, trying to impress Sesshoumaru.   
"Kagura, good job, you get a B."  
Kagura smiled and sat back down.   
"Sesshoumaru, your next."  
Sesshoumaru stared at the piece, but made no move to play it.  
"Sesshoumaru, aren't you going to play the piece?" asked the teacher.  
"Excuse me," said Kagome, "he is a new student."  
"Oh." said teacher, "In that case, I will make a exception, but you have to learn it by the  
next class."  
Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at Kagome as he walked back to his seat. "Inuyasha,  
your turn."  
Inuyasha played while he thought about Kagome.  
"Inuyasha, good job. B."  
This went on until it was Kagome's turn. "Kagome, you're the last one."  
Kagome walked up to the piano and played the piece.  
"That was great!" exclaimed the teacher. "I give you a A+, and I expect the rest of you to  
learn from Kagome.  
Kagome blushed, while Inuyasha and her friends cheered. Sesshoumaru looked at  
Kagome with a smirk. Kagura noticed Sesshoumaru staring at Kagome and fumed with anger.  
"Kagome, you will not get Sesshoumaru." thought Kagura angrily.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"I expect this worksheet to be done by the end of class." stated the history teacher.  
Everyone groaned when they noticed that the worksheet was ten pages long. "If it is not finished  
at the end of the period, it will be zero."  
"But this is too long and hard." whined Molly with the rest of the class.  
"That is why I am allowing you to work in pairs."  
Everyone started to search for a partner. Kagura walked up to Sesshoumaru, but  
Sesshoumaru turned down her offer. Lots of other girls tried, but they were all turned down by  
Sesshoumaru.   
"Hey, Sango, Miroku." called Inuyasha.  
"Sorry Inuyasha, Sango and I are partners." replied Miroku.  
"I didn't even ask my question yet. Where is Kagome?"  
Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha looked around the classroom until they spotted Kagome.  
Inuyasha was going to call out to her when Miroku grabbed his arm. Inuyasha glared at Miroku.  
"Sesshoumaru," said Kagome, "do you have a partner."  
"No," replied Sesshoumaru, "and I don't need one."  
"I know you are capable of doing it yourself, but it is much more fun to do it with a  
friend."  
"Friend? I haven't heard anyone say that to me in years." stated Sesshoumaru coldly.  
"I will be your friend, if you want."  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but moved over a chair. Kagome took this as a yes and sat  
next to him and began discussing about the worksheet. Kagura and Inuyasha glared at the  
'partners'. While the rest of the students looked with awe. Sesshoumaru had accepted Kagome's  
offer when he had turned down the rest.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru slowly walked down the steps when he was stopped. "Sesshoumaru, wait  
for me." called Kagura.  
"What do you want?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
"Well, I know you like me."  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura as if she was insane.  
"I also know your not the type to ask out a girl, even if you like her."  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagura bordly and felt like rolling his eyes.  
"Lots of people like me, but I don't like them. You're the first person that I actually had  
interest in."  
Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly while he glared at Kagura.  
Kagura continued, not noticing Sesshoumaru was getting pissed off. "So I give you  
permission to ask me out and be my boyfriend."  
Sesshoumaru glared coldly at Kagura and said with annoyance dripping off each word.  
"Listen well, because I am not going to repeat this."  
Kagura smiled, "I'm listening."   
"I. Don't. Want. To. Ask. You. Out." said Sesshoumaru emphasizing each word.   
"Oh, so you have a busy schedule. That's okay, we'll go out another time. I guess you can  
just be my boyfriend. Also, I want you to stay away from Kagome, she is such a little vixen.  
Sesshoumaru thought to himself. "What an idiot, she is so clueless."  
Kagura continued on blabbering about how Kagome is always trying to draw attention to  
herself when Sesshoumaru cut her off. "Listen. I. Am. Not. Going. To . Be. Your. Boyfriend."  
"Why!?"  
"Because I never liked you, and I never will. Also, I will stay away from who I want, you  
have no power over who I am with.  
"So you like that little vixen." stated Kagura angrily.  
"I think you're the vixen, not her, and I don't like anybody." with that cleared, Sesshoumaru  
walked away with Kagura standing there open-mouthed shaking with fury.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Kagome!" called Inuyasha, with all her friends trailing behind him. "Why were you  
partners with Sesshoumaru?"   
"He didn't have a partner."  
"That's because he turned them down!"  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"  
Amy cut in before things started to really heat up. "Lets go for lunch, what do you think?"  
Molly, not knowing what she was doing asked, "Kagome, did you finish the worksheet?  
None of us finished it."  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru and I finished it. He really is really brilliant. He seems to know all the  
answers." said Kagome with a wide smile.  
"Wow!" said Sango, who just showed up with Miroku, not knowing that Inuyasha was  
burning with fury. "How long did it take you?"  
"About 20 minutes."  
"WOW!" gasped all of them except Inuyasha.  
"Then what did you guys do after you finished?" asked Allie.  
"We just talked."  
Inuyasha stomped away from the group, not wanting to hear any more. Everyone stopped  
talking, and Kagome asked, "Do any of you know what is wrong with Inuyasha today? He  
usually is really nice to the new students, but today he was so rude."  
"That's because none of the new students were that handsome." Sango said under her  
breath.  
"Yeah," added Allie under her breath, "and that intelligent."  
Kagome whirled around and asked, "What are you two talking about?"  
"Nothing!" replied Amy, Allie, Sango, Molly, and Miroku.  
"What is going on? Why are you all acting so abnormal?" asked Kagome as she, like  
Inuyasha walked away from the group.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please review, and I will update sooner. 


	3. Befriending Sesshoumaru

IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dragongirl's grandma's ceremony will be tomorrow on  
  
Memorial Day. She wants me to post a new story in honor of it. Should I post the summer fic,  
  
which was suppose to be posted on June 5th, or write an army fic? Please vote fast! It must be  
  
posted before the clock strikes midnight on Monday!  
  
Disclaimer: I never owned the Inuyasha cast, and will remain that way. Don't own plot either, got  
  
it from a movie called Winter Sonata.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Befriending Sesshoumaru  
  
"Kagome! Wait up!" called Inuyasha as he raced to catch up with Kagome.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha." responded Kagome politely. "Have you seen Sesshoumaru?  
  
He is never late to class."  
  
"Who cares?" asked Inuyasha while his heart felt like it was zapped with jealousy.   
  
"Well I do." stated Kagome firmly. "I am his friend, and I care about him. So do you  
  
know where he is?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Why are you looking for me?" asked Sesshoumaru, who seemed to pop out of nowhere.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly made his way toward Kagome and asked another question, "Do you really  
  
think of me as a friend?"  
  
"Kagome, lets go!" yelled Inuyasha as he pushed Kagome toward class. Kagome  
  
struggled and broke free from Inuyasha grasp.  
  
"Inuyasha, you go on ahead, I'll catch up later." retorted Kagome as Inuyasha huffed and  
  
walked away fuming with anger.  
  
"So are you going to answer my questions?" asked Sesshoumaru again with a half grin.  
  
"Of course. Well to answer your first question, I was worried that you were sick because  
  
you are always early to school. The second, yes, I think of you as my friend." replied Kagome  
  
while pulling Sesshoumaru toward first period.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Hey Kagome, over here!" yelled Molly with a mouth full of food. "We saved you a  
  
spot!"  
  
"Yeah come join us Kagome!" called Amy, Sango, and Allie. "Inuyasha wants to talk to  
  
you too." added Sango as an afterthought pointing at the angry Inuyasha stuffing food into his  
  
mouth.  
  
"Sorry guys!" replied Kagome with a smile. "I promised Sesshoumaru I would sit with  
  
him at lunch." called Kagome as she walked toward where Sesshoumaru was seated.  
  
"Why you!" fumed Inuyasha.  
  
"Calm down, no wonder Kagome doesn't like you." stated Miroku as he tried his best to  
  
calm Inuyasha down.  
  
"Who said I want Kagome to like me?" yelled Inuyasha as he slapped Miroku's hand off  
  
his shoulder. "I lost my appetite."  
  
"Really?" asked Miroku when Inuyasha was out of hearing range. "Seems to me he  
  
finished all his food." This statement earned giggles from Molly, Allie, Amy, and Sango.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Kagome smiled when she saw the sight, girls were fighting to sit next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" called Kagome, deciding to save him from the girls. "Why don't we sit under  
  
that cherry tree? I love it there."  
  
"Fine with me." called back Sesshoumaru walking toward Kagome giving her a genuine  
  
smile. "Thanks." whispered Sesshoumaru as they walked toward the cheery tree. While they were  
  
walking, they can hear the girls stuttering.   
  
"Argh!" yelled Kagura. "Kagome, I won't forgive you for this!" Both Kagome and  
  
Sesshoumaru heard this, but chose to ignore it.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Okay, spit it out!" commanded Allie, while Sango and Amy cornered Kagome.  
  
"Spit out what?" asked Kagome innocently.  
  
"What are you doing with Sesshoumaru? Why are you the only girl he'll smile and talk  
  
too? Are you guys having a relationship?" asked Sango.  
  
"The last question, no, we are not having a relationship. The first two questions, is for me  
  
to know, and you to find out." replied Kagome with a grin.  
  
"Why you.." started Allie, but was cut off when Sesshoumaru called.  
  
"Kagome!" called Sesshoumaru as all eyes turned to him. Kagura glared at Kagome, if  
  
looks could kill, Kagome would have been dead long ago.  
  
Kagome pushed Sango and Amy out of her way and walked toward Sesshoumaru. "Yes,  
  
what is it?"  
  
"Well, you know the project for science, would you be my partner?" asked Sesshoumaru  
  
hopping she will say yes. "I don't want anyone else as my partner." stated Sesshoumaru bluntly.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why n..." replied Kagome, who was cut off.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran towards Kagome. "For the science project, will  
  
you be my partner?"  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha." replied Kagome with a shake of her head. "I already promised I'll be  
  
Sesshoumaru's partner."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, as if just noticing him. Inuyasha quickly stomped away,  
  
clenching his hands into tight fists.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Kagome!" called Sesshoumaru, "Your late!"  
  
"I know, but what are you doing out here?" asked Kagome while taking deep breaths, for  
  
she had been running the whole way.   
  
"I was waiting for you." stated Sesshoumaru as he grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to  
  
a place where the school walls were lower.  
  
"Why are we here?" asked Kagome confused.  
  
"Making sure your not late." was all Sesshoumaru said as Sesshoumaru hoisted Kagome  
  
up to the wall. "Grab on to the ledge and pull yourself up."  
  
Kagome did what he said. Sesshoumaru jumped, and easily flipped himself onto the other  
  
side. Sesshoumaru extended his hand to help Kagome down. Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand  
  
and blushed deep red. "Thank you." said Kagome.  
  
"That's nothing." replied Sesshoumaru as Kagome jumped down and stumbled into  
  
Sesshoumaru's chest.  
  
"Sorry." apologized Kagome as she blushed even harder. Sesshoumaru smiled and helped  
  
Kagome back onto her feet.   
  
"Come on." called Sesshoumaru, "or well really be late."  
  
"Yeah." agreed Kagome as both Kagome and Sesshoumaru ran toward class.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Okay, does anyone know where Kagome and Sesshoumaru are?" asked the teacher.  
  
"I think Sess..." started a student when he was cut off.  
  
The classroom door opened, and there stood Kagome and Sesshoumaru hand in hand out  
  
of breath. The class rubbed their eyes to see if they were dreaming. Sesshoumaru was smiling  
  
and holding Kagome's hand, while Kagome was blushing a deep red. Inuyasha growled and  
  
turned away from the sight.  
  
"Where were you?" asked the teacher.  
  
"We were helping another teacher." lied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Okay, since I don't hear the gate monitor calling me saying you guys were late." stated  
  
the teacher as she turned back to her class. Soon, she resumed her teaching. Sesshoumaru and  
  
Kagome grinned at each other and let go of their hands when they remembered it.   
  
"See you at lunch." whispered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sure." whispered back Kagome.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Author's notes: I know Sesshoumaru is out of character. Please bare with it. Also, please answer  
  
the question! If you don't, I won't know what to do and then Dragongirl will kill me! HELP! 


	4. Reveling Some Secrets

DG: Sorry this took forever, I wanted so much to just erase this fic, but I got whacked in the head  
  
for even thinking about doing that.  
  
DL: (Still holding a big mallet.) Don't anger me, I'm in a bad mood!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hurry up, I want to get to the part where I get to kiss Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: You stay away from her you bastard!  
  
Kagome: Sit boy! Watch your language! (Pulls Sessy into a room).  
  
Inuyasha: I wonder what their doing?   
  
DG: Do you really want to know?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh  
  
DL: Anyway, we don't own the Inuyasha cast, they're just visiting DG's cat! (I'm not thinking  
  
straight, due to 'unhappy' events!)  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Reveling Some Secrets  
  
  
  
"Thanks again." said Kagome as she smiled brightly at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"It's nothing, lets have our lunch under that tree." stated Sesshoumaru pointing to a large  
  
oak tree. Kagome nodded her head, and they made their way to the tree and sat down. Inuyasha  
  
glared at Sesshoumaru, fists clenched tightly as he tried not to explode. Unfortunately, like  
  
always, that was impossible.  
  
Inuyasha stalked up to Sesshoumaru and Kagome and practically screamed, "Why are you  
  
with him?"  
  
"Inuyasha, we're friends." replied Kagome with a matter of fact tone. Inuyasha was not  
  
pleased.  
  
"Are you sure your 'just' friends?" asked Inuyasha through gritted teeth.  
  
"Inuyasha, we are trying to have lunch here, do you mind screaming later? It is unhealthy  
  
to scream with an empty stomach." stated Sesshoumaru in a bored and emotionless tone.  
  
Inuyasha stomped away muttering something alone the lines of cold emotionless bastard stealing  
  
Kagome away.  
  
Kagome shrugged and continued her lunch with Sesshoumaru, with Kagura glaring a hole  
  
into her head. Kagome did not notice this, neither did Sesshoumaru.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^   
  
Kagome slowly trudged home from school. It was almost 9:00 p.m. Kagome had  
  
volunteered to help with the set-up in school, but she didn't know it would take this long.  
  
Kagome was to lost in her own thoughts that she bumped into a man, spilling his bottle of wine  
  
all over him.   
  
"Sorry." apologized Kagome. The man didn't say anything. Kagome looked at the man,  
  
but before she could ask if he was okay, the man had her pinned to the wall. Kagome did what  
  
she could do, and tried to scream. Tried. It didn't work.  
  
As soon as she opened her mouth to scream, the man had crushed his lips onto Kagome's,  
  
and brutally kissed her. The man slipped his tongue into Kagome's mouth, trying to taste her,  
  
only to feel pain when Kagome bit down on his tongue. The man slapped Kagome hard across  
  
the face and let lose a string of curses.  
  
The man pushed Kagome to the ground and ripped off her clothes, and began to lay kisses  
  
on her neck and down. Suddenly, the man was pushed off of Kagome. Kagome watched as her  
  
savior knocked the man on conscience. As her savior ran towards her, did she see that he had  
  
white hair and gold eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." cried Kagome as Sesshoumaru took off his jacket and wrapped it around  
  
Kagome.  
  
"It's okay." comforted Sesshoumaru. "I'll take you home, where do you live?"  
  
Sesshoumaru held Kagome close to him as he walked her home, constantly saying words  
  
of comfort.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^   
  
(DG: Should I stop here?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *toujikin is aimed at DG's heart*  
  
DL: I think that means, no!)  
  
When Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived at Kagome's home, Kagome's mom wasn't  
  
home. (That sounded weird.)   
  
"Come in." said Kagome, who had finally stopped crying. Kagome flopped down onto  
  
the couch, followed by Sesshoumaru, and leaned onto his chest.  
  
"I live here with my mom." stated Kagome. "My dad died when I was a little girl."  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised as Kagome told him all about her family and life. He was  
  
even more surprised that Kagome could remain happy and cheerful after everything that  
  
happened. Even after what happened awhile ago. Kagome smiled brightly at Sesshoumaru, as he  
  
began his story.  
  
"I live by myself, my mom is constantly traveling. I don't know who my father is, and  
  
that is one of the reasons I'm here. I came here to find out." stated Sesshoumaru as he continued  
  
with his story.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^   
  
The next day, Kagome never left Sesshoumaru's side. (You know what I mean! Don't  
  
even ask if Kagome follows Sesshoumaru into the bathroom! Because she doesn't!) Where  
  
Sesshoumaru is, that is where Kagome is too. Inuyasha looked like he could blow up the school.  
  
Kagura looked like she could murder Kagome any moment.  
  
"Want to come over to my house?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sure." replied Kagome. "There's nothing to do anyway, and mom's not home."  
  
A few feet away, "breath, Inuyasha, breath." advised Miroku.   
  
"You know your gonna die if you don't, right ?" asked Sango.  
  
"Get lost!" screamed Inuyasha. Everyone turned to stare at Inuyasha except Kagome and  
  
Sesshoumaru, because they were already gone.  
  
"At least he let out the air." murmured Miroku as he walked away with Sango.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^   
  
Kagome looked around in Sesshoumaru house, more like a mansion. When she spotted  
  
the piano, Kagome asked, "Can you play the piano?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down on the bench and played a really difficult piece beautifully.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Kagome. "Why didn't you play for the teacher, if you were so good?"  
  
"Because I didn't feel like it." replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Where did you learn to play the piano?" asked Kagome.  
  
"My mother taught me." was all Sesshoumaru would say. Kagome nodded, and soon they  
  
were talking about other things.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^   
  
DG: Please read and review!  
  
Inuyasha: I don't get it, if anybody sees the read and review plea, wouldn't they have already  
  
read it?  
  
DL: Shut up!  
  
Inuyasha: What's wrong with her?  
  
Sesshoumaru: According to what I know, her parents are making her take a class with college  
  
students.  
  
DL: Old people!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Forget her, she's in a bad mood.   
  
DG: *Reads DL's text book. @_@* Ouch, a college text book too! *Reads schedule O_O!*  
  
That's a lot for one class. *Reads homework* Doing this kinda homework when you just  
  
graduated from junior high? o_0   
  
DL: *Crying* I don't wanna! I'm to young to die!   
  
Miroku: Don't you mean college study. *hands starts moving*  
  
DL: Whack!  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and DG: When will you ever learn? *sweat drops*  
  
Miroku: Look at that star, it's spinning *faints* 


	5. First Kiss

DL: Someone scream some sense into DG! I can't go on like this! Make her write her own fics!  
  
Help!  
  
Shippo: I'm beginning to worry about her sanity.   
  
Rin: Rin thinks so too. DL-chan acts weird.  
  
Shippo: Anyway, DL doesn't own us!  
  
Rin: And the plot! It is from a Ko-Kor-Korean drama.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
First Kiss  
  
  
  
"Kagome, why are you always with Sesshoumaru these days?" asked Sango curiously.  
  
"Yeah, you two are like bubble gum and flowers." stated Molly. Kagome cast Molly a  
  
weird glance and shrugged it off, knowing Molly always had trouble remembering sayings.  
  
"Okay, spill girl." commanded Ally. "Why are you always around the hottest and cutest  
  
guy on campus, when he runs away from all the other students like if we inherited a disease?"  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't add up to my calculations. You two are exact opposites, your warm and  
  
cheerful, while he's cold and emotionless."  
  
"Well, they say opposites attract." added Ally.  
  
"Does that mean Matthew and I can't be together?" asked Molly with a sad expression.  
  
"Kagome is so lucky! I ivy her."   
  
"Its envy. Not ivy." sighed Amy as she shook her head.  
  
"Do you think they have dated yet? Or kissed?" asked Sango with a small smile.  
  
"Hey, guys, why are you talking like I don't exist? You do know that I am standing right  
  
here, right?" asked Kagome a bit embarrassed.   
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." admitted Amy, looking a bit guilty.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, I ..." apologized Sango, when she was cut off by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome!" called Sesshoumaru. "Come on, I want to talk to you!"  
  
"Coming!" called Kagome, flashing Sesshoumaru one of her smiles. "Guys, I gotta go.  
  
Speak to you guys later." Kagome ran off after Sesshoumaru, leaving her friends behind.  
  
"There is defiantly something going on." stated Ally.  
  
"Duh. Aren't you the observant one today." cried Amy sarcastically. "What we need to  
  
know is what they are doing."  
  
"Isn't that obvious? Most likely kissing and dating. What else can Kagome do with a cute  
  
guy like him?" stated Ally.  
  
"Kagome's not like that." defended Sango.  
  
"Maybe Kagome's pregnant." stated Molly, who wasn't listening to anything.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and screamed. "Kagome wouldn't let that happen! She is very  
  
responsible, unlike some people."   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kagome with another  
  
cheery smile. "Come on, tell me."  
  
"Are you available today? After school?" asked Sesshoumaru. 'Hope she says yes.'  
  
"Yes, I'm available." replied Kagome.  
  
"Um, do you want to go check out the new park with me?" asked Sesshoumaru trying to  
  
avoid Kagome's gaze.  
  
"You mean the Lakeside Park?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah." replied Sesshoumaru hoping she wouldn't turn him down.  
  
"Sure. I want to visit it too." stated Kagome. Sesshoumaru after hearing Kagome's  
  
answer gave her a rare smile. Kagome felt her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"We better go." stated Sesshoumaru looking at his watch, "or we'll be late for class."  
  
Kagome grabbed her books and walked to class with Sesshoumaru, talking about their classes.  
  
  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
'Kagome.' thought Inuyasha to himself. 'What do you see in Sesshoumaru that you like  
  
so much? What does he have that I don't?' Inuyasha clenched his fist and pounded it into the  
  
wall, drawing blood.  
  
"Inuyasha looks like he is going to murder Sesshoumaru." stated Ally.  
  
"Yeah, and we better stop him. If Sesshoumaru dies, Kagome won't be happy, and  
  
Inuyasha would be a murder." added Amy.  
  
"How sweet!" piped in Molly.  
  
"I don't think this is the right to say it is sweet." retorted Sango.   
  
Amy and Ally glared at Molly and wondered. 'Can someone be this clueless?'  
  
Tap. Tap. "Hey guys." whispered Sango to Amy and Ally. "Look over there." pointed  
  
Sango to the water fountain. There stood Kagura, clenching her text book tightly, and started  
  
pulling out the pages.  
  
Kagura threw the book onto the wall and kicked it. "Seems like we better make sure  
  
Kagura kills Kagome before Inuyasha kill Sesshoumaru." stated Amy holding her head. "Who  
  
would have thought Kagome dating was such a troublesome thing."  
  
"We got to get to class!" screeched Molly. "We only have eight minutes before the bell  
  
rings.  
  
"I am beginning to think you have knocked your head against the door this morning."  
  
stated Amy. "We have eight minutes, like you said. Your over..." Ring.   
  
"Reacting." finished Ally. "Are you sure your watch said eight minutes, Molly?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I meant eight seconds." replied Molly sheepishly. "Whoops." Bang. Amy,  
  
Ally, and Sango raced to class, leaving an un-conscience Molly lying on the floor with three  
  
lumps.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Finally school is over!" sighed Kagome as she walked with Sesshoumaru to the park.  
  
They had the whole student body staring at them as they walked to the park together. As they  
  
walked, many people made comments.   
  
"What a cute couple."  
  
"Remember when we were like that?"  
  
"I wonder if their married yet."  
  
"Why can't you walk with me like that?"  
  
"I remember when I was young. My wife and I always took walks like that."  
  
Kagome blushed a deep crimson, while Sesshoumaru looked unaffected. "Is the sound of  
  
being my girlfriend that repulsive?" asked Sesshoumaru with a smirk.  
  
"No." answered Kagome.  
  
"Then will you be my girlfriend?" asked Sesshoumaru stopping at the lake.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, your joking, right?" asked Kagome, not believing what Sesshoumaru just  
  
asked her. Sesshoumaru didn't answer Kagome, but simply closed the distance between them and  
  
gently kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome was shocked at Sesshoumaru's actions, but didn't  
  
draw back, instead Kagome leaned in and deepened the kiss.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently licked Kagome's lips, asking for entrance, which Kagome granted.  
  
Sesshoumaru immediately tasted Kagome's sweet mouth, touching every last spot. Finally they  
  
pulled apart for air.  
  
"Does this answer your question?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Then, I guess I accept."  
  
"You guess?" asked Sesshoumaru with a playful tone. Kagome smiled, hearing the  
  
playfulness in Sesshoumaru's tone.   
  
"I mean I accept. I am sure." mended Kagome. Sesshoumaru slowly dropped to the grassy  
  
banks, and pulled Kagome down and their lips met in another passionate kiss.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
DL: Please read and review. I'm going off to bed now! Hey, DG! You do the review responses! I  
  
did the story. Stupid, lazy ass.  
  
DG: I heard that!  
  
Rin: Come on, Rin wants to hear the responses!  
  
Review Responses:   
  
Emme: Yep, Inuyasha does need to meditate! He needs to cool down! And please, don't get a  
  
mallet! I promise DL will finish it! (DL: Speak for yourself!)  
  
MysticalAngel: Thanx for reviewing even thought you read it!  
  
Mistress of time: I won't! Just don't hit me! DL will finish it! Hit her! (DL: Slap! Evil, good for  
  
nothing friend!)  
  
LovelyLioness57: You are right, I put that in so it would speed up Kagome and Sesshoumaru's  
  
relationship. This way, Kagome would feel safe and comfortable with Sesshoumaru. Which, will  
  
eventually lead to Sesshoumaru's death. You'll have to read to find out how! Good job!  
  
Lynxxie: Is it really cute? DL thinks its tiring (DL: because I'm being blackmailed into writing  
  
it!) Sh, be quiet!  
  
Lily 1121: Sorry I can't keep writing! DL is doing it for me, though you really can't tell the  
  
difference.  
  
Joyce: Is this soon enough? If it isn't, I'll have to speed DL up.   
  
Lilfrozenfire: I hope I didn't make you wait to long. (DL: glare) I mean DL!  
  
Miko-girl: Hope you liked it, though DL wrote it without to much enthusiasm.   
  
Narye-Ah: Is it really terrific? I thought it was kinda bad. That's actually why I stopped writing. 


End file.
